Not a Home (Without You)
by luvsanime02
Summary: Duo comes back home early, and surprises Heero in their kitchen.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for the October 27th Kinktober prompt: against a wall (1x2).

########

 **Not a Home (Without You)** by luvsanime02

########

Duo pushes Heero back against the wall, and enjoys the way that Heero's hands move down his back and grab his ass, pulling him even closer. He kisses Heero, sucks his lower lip into his mouth and bites down on it gently, and then harder, just to hear Heero moan again.

"Thought you were going to be gone until Saturday," Heero says, once their kiss breaks.

Duo moves his mouth to Heero's neck, kissing the sensitive skin there. "Me, too," Duo says. "Everything was cancelled."

Cancelled because, as the photographer, it's difficult for Duo to do his job when the wedding is called off at the last minute. Duo honestly always finds that kind of thing depressing, but he doesn't want to think about that right now.

No, he'd much rather think about how he came home early and found Heero, just woken up and with his hair still a mess, leaning against the kitchen wall and blinking slowly while waiting for the coffee to get done making, and something in Duo's chest had seized at the sight.

Heero had noticed him, smiled a greeting, and before Duo knew what he was doing, he'd pressed Heero against the wall and kissed him senseless. And then a few more times for good measure.

Now, Duo is kissing a trail down Heero's neck and to his collarbone, which is wonderfully accessible right now, since Heero is only wearing a tank top. One of his hands is running endlessly through Heero's spectacular bedhead, and the other is smoothing slowly up his stomach under his shirt.

"The coffee's done," Heero mutters, but Duo doesn't really think that he's talking to him, especially when he moans as Duo sucks a mark onto his skin. Duo nudges Heero's legs open just a bit wider and steps in between them, pressing even closer, and yeah, he can feel that Heero's just as hard right now as he is.

It's only been two days since Duo last saw Heero, but it feels like it was longer, does every time, and Duo can't help but want to be with him all of the time. Luckily, Heero seems to have no objections. It's his hand that reaches for Duo's pants first, undoing the button and lowering the zipper, and then reaching inside until he's grasping Duo's cock and stroking him lightly.

Duo groans, leaning his forehead against the wall for moment and just enjoying the feeling, before he pulls back far enough so that he can reach inside of Heero's sweatpants and grab his cock too, squeezing it once before loosening his grip and starting up a slow rhythm.

Then, they're kissing again. Sometimes, Duo thinks that he could kiss Heero for days and never grow tired of it. He licks inside of Heero's mouth and strokes his tongue with his own, and Heero tilts his head just slightly, until everything feels perfect, and yeah, this is the best.

"Missed you," Duo murmurs against Heero's wet and swollen lips. It's true. Every moment that Duo doesn't see Heero anymore, he misses him, and it's so ridiculous. They've only known each other for five weeks, but if Duo had to spend the rest of his life without Heero now, he doubted that he'd last five minutes. It amazes and terrifies him how important someone can become to him in such a short amount of time.

"Never would have guessed," Heero quips, and Duo laughs, stroking his cock faster. Heero's hips push forward, but Duo presses him back firmer against the wall, wanting to keep him there forever in their kitchen, just like this. "I missed you, too," Heero admits, and his talented fingers are rubbing along the sensitive spot under the head of Duo's cock, until he's shaking with need.

Duo strokes him faster in response, and then Heero speeds up until their paces match exactly, and Duo closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of Heero's hair and thinks that nowhere else in his life has ever really felt like home before, but this does.

He kisses Heero's ear, licks the shell and then breathes on the damp spot to make Heero shudder, and both of them are close now. Their breaths are loud in the morning stillness, and their hands not on the other's cock are holding onto each other tightly, Duo's hand on Heero's hip and Heero's hand on his shoulder, and then Duo can't hold back any longer. He comes, grunting and moaning out Heero's name, and he hears Heero cry out too, his cock pulsing in Duo's grip and his whole body shaking, trapped between Duo and the wall.

A few seconds later, and Duo pulls back just enough to kiss Heero again, much softer this time. "Morning," he says, grinning.

Heero snorts softly, but he's smiling back, and he looks relaxed and happy and so damn good standing there slumped against their kitchen wall. "Good morning," he returns, his voice husky and soft.

Duo reluctantly backs away and finds a dish towel, and then runs some water over it before wiping himself off and then tossing it over to Heero, watching him do the same. It's only when Heero is reaching for the coffee and grabbing a mug out of the cupboard for Duo too that he really can't stop himself anymore.

"Marry me," he says. Duo immediately wants to swallow his own tongue. He just. Couldn't help himself. He's been wanting to ask that every second of every single day, ever since the moment that he met Heero, and Duo really couldn't keep it inside any longer.

Heero pauses, and then his hand stops reaching for the coffee pot. He walks back over to Duo and presses _him_ against the wall this time, kissing him breathless. Heero pulls back just long enough to whisper, "Yes," against Duo's lips, and then he's kissing Duo again, and Duo's kissing him back, and he doesn't ever want to stop.

Maybe Duo just won't ever stop kissing or loving Heero. Doesn't seem like he's going to complain about it. Duo kisses Heero and thinks about the smell of coffee in the morning and Heero's warm skin against his own, and yeah, nothing else has ever felt more like coming home.


End file.
